Лэнс Вэнс
Лэнс Вэнс ( ) — один из ключевых персонажей в играх GTA: Vice City и GTA: Vice City Stories. Биография GTA Vice City Stories В GTA Vice City Stories Лэнс — ещё совсем не тот харизматичный соратник и компаньон Томми Версетти, каким он станет двумя годами позже. Пока что он лишь способен много трепать языком и без устали находить приключения для себя и своего слишком заботливого брата, который, грешным делом, иногда даже сомневается, а не болен ли Лэнс на голову? Лэнс приезжает в город примерно после первой четверти thumb|left|Арт Лэнса в GTA Vice City Storiesигры, сбежав из-под присмотра тётки Энид. Одержимый желанием срубить бабла, побольше и побыстрее, Лэнс быстро находит золотую жилу — наркотики. А честного Виктора ему приходится убеждать тем, что эти деньги так нужны их семье. Ко второй половине игры Лэнс обзаведётся несколькими из своих знаменитых стильных костюмов, апартаментами с видом на океан в южной части восточного острова и Infernus'ом в придачу, продолжая при этом выступать основным поставщиком миссий (и проблем) для главного героя. thumb|Виктор и Лэнс в GTA Vice City Stories. Кроме того, Лэнс сам подсел на «снежок», который любит понюхивать в компании с подругой Виктора Луизой. Также он умудрился задолжать некую сумму денег Рикардо Диасу и только вмешательство брата помогло «разрулить» ситуацию на взаимовыгодных условиях. В конце концов, под занавес игры Лэнс добыл где-то 20 кило наркотиков. Разумеется, сперва нужно залечь на дно. Но через некоторое время товар можно будет продать — когда успокоится совесть Виктора и когда Рикардо Диас позабудет о братьях. GTA Vice City В 1986 году с Виктором и Лэнсом связывается семья Форелли, которая желает начать с братьями "деловые отношения". Она хочет купить у братьев наркотики и договаривается о сделке в Вайс-Сити. Условия сделки: в порт приезжают четыре человека от Форелли, трое из которых будут покупать наркотики у Виктора, на открытой местности. Лэнс же будет оставаться в вертолете, на котором они прилетят на сделку. Через некоторое время сделка проходит в Вайс-Порте. О ней узнает Гонзалес и передает это Диасу. Он, в свою очередь, устраивает в доках засаду. Во время сделки его люди убивают почти всех ее участников, в том числе брата Лэнса, и забирает деньги и наркотики. Лэнс же спасается на вертолете. После того, как его брат был убит во время неудачной сделки с участием Томми, активно вынашивает план мести. Длительное время работает с нашим героем, помогая ему в перестрелках и прочих бандитских делах. Позже, узнав, что организатором срыва сделки был Рикардо Диас, Лэнс решил отомстить, но был пойман людьми Диаса. После чего его спасает Томми Версетти, и они вместе убивают Диаса и присваивают его бизнес себе. Сам по себе Лэнс веселый и общительный, но, напившись, становится агрессивным и эмоционально нестабильным. Томми уделял мало времени Лэнсу, поднимаясь по карьерной лестнице, так же не давал заслуженной доли. Лэнс связывается с Сонни, в надежде на лучшую жизнь под крылом Форелли. В финальной миссии Лэнс предаёт Томми, уходит к мафии и погибает от пуль Томми . Внешне схожен с Манолой из фильма "Лицо со шрамом". Появления в миссиях ;GTA Vice City *In The Beginning *Back Alley Brawl *Guardian Angels *Phnom Penh '86 *Supply & Demand *Death Row *Rub Out *Shakedown (катсцена) *Bar Brawl (катсцена) *Cop Land *Hit the Courier (катсцена) *Cap the Collector (звонок после миссии) *Keep Your Friends Close... (Предательство/Убит) ;GTA Vice City Stories *Truck Stop (сообщение после миссии) *Jive Drive *The Audition (Босс) *Money for Nothing *Caught as an Act (Босс) *Leap and Bound *The Bum Deal *Snitch Hitch (Босс) *From Zero to Hero (Босс) *Brawn of the Dead (Босс) *Blitzkrieg (Босс) *The Mugshot Longshot *Hostile Takeover (сообщение после миссии) *Turn on, Tune in, Bug out (Босс) *Taking the Fall (Босс) *White Lies (Босс) *Where it Hurts Most (Босс) *Home's on the Range (сообщение после миссии) *Steal the Deal *Burning Bridges *Blitzkrieg Strikes Again (Босс) *Domo Arigato Domestoboto (катсцена) *Lost and Found (Босс) *Light My Pyre (Босс) *Last Stand (катсцена) en:Lance Vance Интересные факты *В Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas есть билборд с отсылкой к Лэнсу.thumb Категория:Персонажи Категория:GTA Vice City Категория:GTA Vice City Stories Категория:Персонажи в GTA Vice City Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Персонажи в GTA Vice City Stories Категория:Убитые персонажи